


Sisters Are Doin’ It For Arendelle

by DraceDomino



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Corruption, Creampie, Diplomacy, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex for Favors, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Arendelle needs an important trade deal with Corona, but the new queen is a bit of a strange one. Queen Rapunzel won't give the visiting royal sisters what they desire...unless they're willing to entertain her.Elsa and Anna are about to find themselves spinning into a pit of lust and depravity at the behest of a twisted queen and her lady in waiting. But what choice do they have? They'd do anything to help their kingdom's people.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

Sisters Are Doin’ It For Arendelle  
-by Drace Domino

If this was the only way to secure the trade deal with Corona...the royal sisters of Arendelle had no choice. The kingdom desperately needed valuable goods that only Corona could provide, and though Arendelle was filled with wonderful people with wholesome families, one thing it didn’t have was any natural exports. Except snow. There was always plenty of snow.

“Queen Rapunzel...you’re certain there’s no other way?” Queen Elsa was standing with her little sister just behind her, gazing up at the single throne at the very head of the room. The woman seated upon it was half-obscured by a blanket of golden hair, covering her lap and waterfalling all the way to the floor and well beyond. With a tiny chameleon on her shoulder and a surprisingly stern look on her adorable, freckled features, it seemed like the queen of Corona was in no mood for Elsa’s pleas. But still...she had to try. She couldn’t just give in - for her little sister’s sake! “Surely, if nothing else there’s no reason than Anna needs to partici-”

“You heard Queen Rapunzel.” The voice that cut Elsa off came from the raven-haired woman at Rapunzel’s side, standing adjacent to the throne and wearing the sleekly stitched uniform of the queen’s guard. Part lady-in-waiting and part bodyguard, Cassandra had no issue with stepping forward and pressing her lady’s objectives. “This is what she wants. Agree to it, and Arendelle will have the trade deal you seek. Reject her kindness and her hospitality, and you’ll be left with nothing.”

Both Elsa and Anna winced, feeling surrounded even though there were precious few people in the throne room. It was just the four of them, but they were at the very seat of Arendelle’s power - and if there was any woman in all the world that could rival Queen Elsa’s magic, it was Queen Rapunzel. It was difficult for the sisters to not shift uncomfortably underneath the blonde woman’s surprisingly sharp gaze, a far, far cry from the kindness that she showed the day of the coronation. Finally, Elsa turned to Anna with a look of concern on her brow, and her hands moved out to hold her trembling sister’s shoulders.

“Anna…” She whispered, keeping her voice low and preciously out of earshot of the queen and her guard. “We...we don’t have to do this. We can find another way.”

“No, Elsa!” Finally Anna spoke, voice pleading and earnest. She always had a tendency to think with her heart first, even when it put her in...unusual situations. This was definitely one such occasion. “The people of Arendelle need our help, and...and we can give it to them! If there’s anything we can do to make our subjects’ lives better, it’s our responsibility. It’s what mom and dad would’ve wanted.” She stepped a little closer to her sister, dipping her head low to gently tuck it to Elsa’s cheek. She didn’t speak again until she felt Elsa’s arms slowly loop around her, the presence of her big sister giving her the confidence to push the issue. “Besides...we’ll be together. And as long as we’re together, there’s nothing we can’t do.”

She wasn’t letting Elsa run off on her own. Fucking again.

“Excellent!” Rapunzel finally spoke, taking Anna’s words as their consent to the proceedings. With an almost shocking change of perspective, the long-haired blonde bounced to attention, clapping her hands against her knees and leaning half out of her throne. Gone was the stern stare, the act of an angry ruler. Gone was the performance of a dominant queen, and in its wake was nothing but the brilliant sundrop of Corona. “Ohh, this is going to be so much fun! Cass! Assemble the guards our quarters, and let them know the party’s about to start!”

“Right away, my queen.” Cassandra gave a short bow before darting off, leaving Elsa and Anna standing side-by-side with a growing sense of nervousness. The two sisters reached out to take each other’s hands as they fell underneath Rapunzel’s gaze, who merely plucked the chameleon off her shoulder and gently set him down on the throne’s armrest.

“You stay here, Pascal!” She cooed, and tapped the lizard’s nose with a finger. “This isn’t the sort of thing you’re allowed to watch. Now be good!”

Pascal made a tiny chirping sound, but if he had any argument to go along with them, the queen wasn’t listening. With lightning speed the jovial young woman bounced from her throne and charged the sisters, plowing herself right in between them and breaking apart the hold they had on each other’s hands. Before Elsa and Anna knew it, they were being dragged through the halls of Corona castle, their arms looped against Rapunzel’s while dozens of feet of golden hair chased behind them like a flowing river.

“Ohh, I’ve been looking forward to this so much!” Rapunzel giggled, glancing between the sisters and showing them the same look of endless mirth she had while dancing at the coronation. This was indeed the boundlessly sweet girl they knew...even if her morals had become a bit twisted. “I hand-selected the best guards in Corona. You two are in for the gangbang of your lives!”

To be fair, Elsa and Anna never really knew Rapunzel all that well. She could’ve been this fucking filthy the entire time.

***

Anna was sure that the blush rushing across her cheeks swept over her entire body, and she wasn’t far off. That lovely red hue ran to her chest and shoulders, so embarrassed she was to be stripped naked in front of her sister. Every insecurity that a little sibling suffered through was left exposed that afternoon, for even though Anna and Elsa each had their own unique and wonderful qualities, there was no question just who between them was the elegant one. Anna was a mix of proud, jealous, and joyful that Elsa’s radiance was still in play without a stitch of royal clothing. That long blonde braid danced between her pale shoulder blades and pointed down a smooth back without a trace of blemish, leading to a rump that looked fresh from one of the paintings in the castle. Before Anna realized it she was actively staring at her sister’s backside, and forced her gaze to the front of the room, narrowing her eyes and spitting her words with resilient, rebellious venom.

“You’d better live up to your end of the bargain, Queen Rapunzel!” Anna clenched her fists as she stormed forward, far bolder than Elsa could be. Her freckled, blushing frame bounced as she stepped, and tiny, perfect little breasts swung with every motion. “I can’t believe you’re making us do this! This...this is sick!”

“Anna, please-” Elsa moved a hand out to claim her sister’s wrist, but upon turning to face her she had no choice but to confront the fact they were both stripped bare. Her hand returned to her own chest instantly, and she tucked her arms forward to hide her breasts from her little sister. “Please, we...we just need to get through this. Don’t argue with her, I beg you.”

“Don’t be like that, girls, this is gonna be the best!” Rapunzel, despite her bizarre demand, clapped her hands together and bounced in excited glee. The recliner she sat on at the edge of her bedroom - right across from a truly, truly massive, silk-lined bed, might as well have been a second throne. Its back was so tall that it towered over Rapunzel’s head, and the entire thing was draped in the ludicrously long tresses of her blonde hair, making the girl look like a creature preying in a nest of gold. Beside the recliner Cassandra stood with her hands at her hips and a smug smile on her face, studying the naked bodies of the sisters with her own look of hunger. The wild behavior of Queen Rapunzel was jarring, and yet it was Cassandra...Cassandra with stoic features, stern eyes, and a strong physique like no woman she’d ever known, that truly made Anna nervous. She couldn’t let her eyes linger long upon her before Rapunzel’s voice reclaimed her attention. “Cass? I think our guests are ready! Send in the royal guard!”

“With pleasure, Raps.” Outside of the throne room Cassandra spoke in a much more casual tone to her liege, and cupped her hand to the side of her mouth. Her words weren’t particularly loud or sharp but it made the naked sisters visibly flinch, knowing full well just what was about to commence. “Move in, men! Just like I told you. Four at a time, until Queen Rapunzel orders more!”

With a sinking feeling in their nervous bellies and a sense of creeping embarrassment, Anna and Elsa turned on bare feet to see as the door opened. Four guards - a fraction of the dozens that were out in the hall waiting, stepped inside and immediately began peeling away their armor. From beneath the rims of the golden Corona helmets they were studying up the sisters like feral beasts, and when Elsa and Anna reached out for each other’s hands, their fear overrode the awkwardness of their naked state. Cowering together, the royal sisters of Arendelle waited for the first quartet of men to fall upon them.

And at the far end of the room, Rapunzel clapped her hands and leaned forward in her seat, giggling with eyes wide and utterly transfixed. Apparently locking a girl in a tower for eighteen years led to her being a reaaaaal freak. Who knew.

The guards separated once they were nearly naked, wearing only the helmets that obscured their faces. They split themselves into pairs and each moved to one of the visiting royals, not even bothering to introduce themselves as they slapped their hands against their naked figures and squeezed possessively at the flesh underneath their palms. Elsa turned away with a look of shame as she felt a coarse hand squeeze one of her surprisingly plump tits, but she instantly looked back in the other direction so she didn’t have to see a similar fate befalling her sister. Anna was so sweet and innocent, it nearly broke the queen’s heart to see a rough, powerful man she didn’t know helping himself to grab her ass or shove at her shoulder to push her down. Both of the sisters made it a point to avoid looking at each other as the four men slowly forced them to their knees, and as a result by the time they finally arrived on the floor they were nearly back to back. With a whimper and a pair of blushes the sisters realized that their bare asses were nearly touching - so close that even the smallest shift from side to side reminded them of their proximity.

Though for now, the closeness of their kin was hardly their only concern. Both Elsa and Anna alike were left with a pair of cocks to service - the meaty, thick members chosen specifically by Queen Rapunzel’s handmaiden. She had made it a point to choose only the largest and most virile of their soldiers, making sure that the visiting nobles from Arendelle would be treated to the very best. As the two looked at their respective pair of dicks, Anna was the first to speak, her hands moving to cradle each cock within her open, trembling palms.

“E...Elsa...I’m…” Anna swallowed, not wishing to worry her sister unduly, but still desperately needing the comfort of her presence. The sound of her big sister’s voice. “I’m...s-sure we’ll get through this so long as we’re together.”

“Just think of Arendelle, Anna.” Elsa responded, nibbling her bottom lip as her own palms raised. Neither of the sisters could see it, but the way they grasped their respective pair was nearly identical, the two sisters working in unknowing tandem. “This is for our kingdom. I’m beside you all the way.”

Rapunzel giggled wildly from the sidelines, swooning at the display of sisterly affection and loyalty. The blonde’s noises of delight didn’t even reach the royal pair, however, as the time had finally come for Elsa and Anna’s first tastes of cock. Each of the two were wincing as dicks drifted closer and closer, and when they finally made contact against their lips the pair responded small, slow licks as they got used to the sensation. The flavor of the finest cocks in Corona would be a delicacy they’d know well by the end of their visit, and to that end it was fortunate that neither of the two seemed to find them particularly distasteful. Ashamed to be forced to service them, certainly, but not actively repulsed by the presence of throbbing cock upon their tongues.

“...here goes…” Anna whimpered, and slowly closed her eyes as she spread her lips across one of those offered dicks. Elsa did the same on her side, closing her palm around a member and working her lips smoothly across the shaft. For the moment the two humiliated sisters took the time to get used to this nightmare, but fortunate for them it was a quick lesson to learn. Just like eyes of Rapunzel upon their naked bodies and the initial taste of cock, the royal sisters were being subjected to so many new embarrassments that it was difficult for their sensibilities to keep up. Humiliate a slut enough - and for so many things at once - that the whore wouldn’t remember just what she was supposed to be ashamed about.

At least, that was the lesson Mother Gothel taught Rapunzel. Many, many, many times.

“They’re doing all right, Raps.” Cassandra mused aloud, rubbing her chin as she watched the pair work. Elsa and Anna had only just begun, but already they were shifting from one dick to the other of their own accord, and their hands were always in motion and pumping the member not lucky enough to occupy their mouths. They were still holding their eyes shut tight and their faces were still covered in an enormous blush, but certain wheels were in motion...the Arendelle royalty was starting to realize the benefits of kingdom cooperation. Cassandra merely stretched out a hand and slid it down the back of Rapunzel’s head in an affectionate pet, continuing to observe the visiting pair with great fascination. “A little slow, though. At this rate, we won’t get through all the guards I assembled until next week.”

“You’re right, Cass!” Rapunzel flopped back, tapping her chin and tilting her head. Her decision was split and sudden, and reliant on a simple question: what would Mother Gothel have done? Well, the answer to that was simple! “Guards! Don’t be gentle with them! They’re there for you to enjoy, so go as rough as you want!”

Rapunzel’s dear old mother would be so proud! And the guards sure couldn’t be any happier in their endlessly benevolent queen.

“Yes, your majesty!” The four men barked in unison, and both Elsa and Anna were left with eyes open wide and sudden gagging noises as hands clapped to the backs of their heads. The dicks occupying their mouths for gentle and nervous sucks were soon jamming deep into their throats, pushing to the point of bulging while threads of spit erupted from the corners of their mouths. The hands of the royal sisters flailed forward and clutched at the lap of the guard they were sucking, whining and moaning and gazing up at them for mercy while their noses were pressed flat against their laps. The ache in their throat was severe, indeed, but even worse was hearing the sound of their respective sister whine and gag and cough - just as their bare asses squeezed together in celebration of their shame.

While they were forced to deepthroat the pair the other two guards made sure to make their presence known, slapping the sisters with their dicks, crossing their cheeks with precum-glazed touches or even dragging their tips over their nose and eyes. One stood close enough that his balls could rest on Anna’s freckled shoulder as the tip drew lines against her bulging throat, and the other bent from the knees, waving his length back and forth across Elsa’s tits, making those curvy mounds dance from the impact. The girls were left sputtering and helpless - whimpering and fragile underneath the four man assault, and from the sidelines Rapunzel giggled as Cassandra gave an approving nod. When the ruler of Corona turned to her friend the blonde’s smile was enormous, and she stood on her knees atop her throne to whisper to the other woman. Cassandra, with a smug and pleased smile, merely nodded before cupping her hands around her mouth to shout anew.

“Send in four more guards...and another two every ten minutes!”

Now that Elsa and Anna had their first true taste of cock, the time to demonstrate that famous Corona hospitality had come.

***

Elsa and Anna were understandably shocked by the sudden influx of men, but by that point they were unable to do anything about it. The guards already fucking their mouths had full control of the situation, and when more were added to the pile it only stripped what little agency remained from the pair. Both Anna and Elsa were left gasping as guards grabbed their ankles and pulled them from their kneeling positions, laying them flat in front of Rapunzel while they moved to take more of their holes. At first they laid the sisters side by side with one man perched at each of their laps and another to the sides of their head - a perfect way to get attention from their mouths since they were so very determined to look away from one another.

“Els-mmmphh…!”

“An-nnng!” Their voices were muffled as new cocks were shoved past their lips and into their throats, and even when they first felt the signs of penetration at their nethers they could do little more than give whimpering, snuffed cries of shock and nervousness. Both sisters had more men’s hands on them than they could count, holding their legs aloft, squeezing their breasts, rubbing their smooth, flat bellies, or twisting those sensitive nipples. The guards of Corona were lavishing the sisters in attention for the mere price of their mouths and pussies, and on top of all that the people of Arendelle would be well taken care of by their sister kingdom. Truly, this was a sign of the benevolence of Queen Rapunzel!

The blonde laid back in her nest of hair, knees held to her chest and her lithe frame cuddled to the back of her chair. She sat as close to Cassandra as she could, leaning her head on the other woman’s arm, occasionally grabbing Cass’ arm and tugging it while she pointed at a particularly exciting sight in front of them. Cassandra, through all of Rapunzel’s enthusiasm, remained stoic and steady, often only answer her friend’s gestures with a smug smile and a nod of approval.

“Ohh, here it comes! Looks like he’s about to...hehehe, how wonderful!” Rapunzel’s voice filled the air upon the first climax of the evening, her hands clapping together in delight. “Goodness, she’s so filled up! That was a wonderful job, Stan!”

Elsa whimpered - taking note that neither her pussy nor her mouth had yet to be filled, ensuring that it was her sister that earned such a reward. The guard claiming her mouth allowed her to twist her head to the side so she could see, or at least offer her kind support to her little sister. While the queen’s face turned to look at Anna the man that just left her mouth continued to smack his dick across her cheek, slathering it further in spit while the two sisters finally gazed at each other. Anna’s lips were drawn tight and her cheeks puffed out from a payload of cum, a few beads of it clinging to the corners of her mouth. She wore a blush that seemed all the more intense under the weight of this new humiliation, and yet Elsa didn’t see any sadness in her sister’s eyes.

Perhaps it was just hard to notice, considering they were both bouncing back and forth while cocks jammed steadily into their cunts. 

Elsa and Anna’s eyes were locked when the younger of the two sisters made a bold move, her lips tightening and her cheeks sweeping inward, just as she gave a sudden and unexpected gulp. The rush of warm, soft-textured spunk flowed immediately down her throat, forcing her to unleash a sharp gasp in the brief aftermath. Even as Elsa was coping with the sight of her sister gulping down that mouthful their heads were forced to turn the opposite way once more, each one treated to another meaty member again forced upon their tongues.

“Aww, she swallowed so quick!” Rapunzel pouted, and snapped her fingers. “There’s so many neat things you can do with a mouthful of cum!”

“There’s plenty more where that came from, Raps.” Cassandra winked to her friend and queen. “We’re at no risk of our supplies running low.”

Elsa and Anna, already racing towards their very first creampies, shuddered in tandem.

From there, the sisters were left in a perpetual state of overwhelming sensations. The two received those first creampies at nearly the same instant, with the guards lunging their hips forward and pumping the pair full of rich, creamy spunk. Rapunzel actively bounced from her throne to head over and watch, rubbing her hands together in mischievously delight while those lengths popped free of their overflowing slits. Both Elsa and Anna looked down across their own bodies as if they too could witness that shame, but all they managed to accomplish was to steal glanced at each other before turning away yet again. The really needed some motivation to get over this bashfulness!

It was by Queen Rapunzel’s order that the pair were lifted from the ground, and each of the two sisters were made to sit reverse cowgirl on a guard, facing each other while their pussies wrapped around yet another pair of cocks. From there, their humiliation was on full display as Elsa and Anna had no choice but to stare at their sister while they were fucked - while Elsa’s full breasts and Anna’s tiny tits bounced, as dicks pressed against their cheeks to smear precum and spit, as they were unable to stop themselves from stealing glances to where the other was gobbling up the inches of thick, pulsing meat. Rapunzel even danced between the two and rubbed her hands across their heads, beaming and twirling in playful delight. For the queen of Corona, this was as celebratory a day as they came!

“E...Els...a…” Anna whimpered, her hands forced to fit around two separate cocks while a third slapped against her cheek. Though Elsa couldn’t tell, Anna was starting to rock her hips of her own volition, an excitement building inside of her that was only demonstrated by the growing blush across her body. She hadn’t been able to take her eyes off of the elegant blonde since they were turned to face each other, something that the older sister certainly realized and had been failing for a way to cope with. “Elsa, it...it’s starting to...f-feel really good…”

Elsa bit her bottom lip, at least until her mouth was forced open and another massive member jammed into her mouth. Her eyes went briefly crossed as her throat bulged, but once they reset she turned them back to watch her little sister, riding a rod and soon orally claimed just like she was. The older of the two sisters hated to admit it - desperately so - but it was undeniable. The warm cream churning within her stirred by another throbbing cock, the taste of dick rushing down her throat with every trembling swallow, the sight of her beautiful little sister befouled and fucked in such a lewd state...it was making the queen of Arendelle quiver in delight, in ways that she herself was struggling to contend with. The steady flow of guards coming in the room, along with the flourish of color that was Rapunzel’s gleefully parading figure, only ensured that the confusion in that bedroom was only going to get worse before it got better.

Again, the sisters took heavy bursts of cum within their tender entrances. Again, they were forced to gobble down mouthfuls of spunk while other streaks of white peppered their faces. Again, they were made to watch as one another was used by a small army of men - their beautiful figures stripped of all innocence as their mouths and pussies became property of the nearest stranger. It went on for what felt like a maddeningly long time, so long that Elsa and Anna were starting to let their minds drift. At one moment they were balancing on their hands and knees, resting side-by-side while four guards collectively spit roasted them. The next moment they were in different positions, with Anna held in one guard’s arms while another fucked her pussy, and Elsa was pushed flat as they formed a line to fuck her tits. The only constants were that when one guard finished his climax another pair moved to take his place, and the fact that the sisters were always, always, always within eyeshot of each other.

Elsa whimpered as she saw her sister opening her mouth and rolling out her tongue, greedily collecting cum as three guards pounded their cocks in her direction. Anna moaned with a dick-muffled mouth when she saw Elsa’s ass claimed for the first time, and heard her sudden, sharp cry fill Rapunzel’s bedchamber. Both sisters, worn and weary and yet with very much still left to do, looked at each other with profound shame as they were fucked to a state of orgasmic bliss.

And the whole time, Rapunzel played through the crowd, whispering to her soldiers, squeezing their cocks, and dancing back to watch. Her giggle was sounding increasingly less cruel to Elsa and Anna as the minutes passed - while the Arendelle visitors were fucked by five, then ten, then fifteen men, the laughter of Rapunzel was beginning to serve as the ringing of a dinner bell. It always came before a new sort of lusty pleasure for them to enjoy - a new experience that neither girl ever dreamed of before that strange, strange day. And it was after a particularly rough moment that Rapunzel’s laugh filled the air again, and both girls knew something delicious was on the horizon.

For the past fifteen minutes, Elsa had been forcibly held - her hands locked behind her back by the iron-tight grip of Casandra, standing behind her to keep the woman’s naked body still. Elsa was dripping with cum at that point, her nethers leaking long lines of white just as her tits and face were slathered in it, a queen of filth that was left sticky and wet. She was held by Cass and forced to watch as man after man came inside of her little sister in rapid succession - fucking her with a few fierce strikes and then pumping more and more cum inside of her pussy.

“A...Anna...Anna, you’re...you’re doing so...so well…” Elsa whimpered, watching as yet another powerful man lunged against her little sister, unloading what had to be the tenth creampie in short order. She watched as Anna fidgeted and whimpered, unable to say much by virtue of the fact there was nearly always a cock inside of her gullet. She could only hope that Anna could hear her kind, loving words. “I’m so proud of you...you’re a great princess...you’re...you’re so...s-so sexy…”

It was at that point that they heard Rapunzel’s giggle, and both of the sisters replied like a dog trained to be fed. The blonde bounced back to the forefront, her long trails of hair collapsing behind her like a golden curtain, and she patiently waited while the final guard unloaded his cum into the trembling Anna. With a few mighty strikes he flooded her with one final surge, and by the time he pulled back even Anna could see just what a mess she had become. The sweet little sister gazed down across her freckled body to see that her thighs were slathered in cum, and even the slightest breath let her know just how full she was. So packed with cream, so stuffed with goo, her belly was slightly distended. In just a few short hours, Anna had gone from the innocent little sister to the cum-packed bitch of Arendelle.

And she was about to cross yet another line.

“Mmm! Look at this, Elsa! Isn’t she pretty?” Rapunzel darted down, moving a hand up to press her fingers against the soft, pliable flesh of Anna’s pussy. The young woman convulsed visibly upon Rapunzel’s touch, and Anna was just barely able to look over the ruler’s blonde locks to where her sister was forced to watch. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a pussy so full. Hmm...let’s see.”

Underneath Elsa’s gaze, Rapunzel dipped a finger across those cum-soaked thighs, only to pop it into her mouth and give it a swift slurp clean. Her eyes instantly lit up, and a charming giggle rolled from her lips.

“It’s delicious!” She smiled, and then cast her startlingly sweet eyes towards Elsa. “Elsa? Do...do you want to try it?”

Elsa, naked and quivering and fighting horrible internal conflict, just fidgeted while her pussy dripped and her heart raced. She wasn’t forced to respond until Cassandra leaned against her, tightening her grasp on the woman’s wrists and hissing at the back of her throat in a possessive fashion.

“The queen of Corona asked you a quest, Your Highness.” The lady in waiting barked out. “Do you want to enjoy the feast your sister made for you?”

Elsa’s breathing was hot and hard, and she studied the scene beyond her with wide, increasingly fearful eyes. Rapunzel and Cassandra. A group of soldiers that stood two dozen strong. And her little sister, as sweet as ever, laying naked with a distended, cum-filled belly. Even Anna didn’t seem like she was able to afford much say in the matter, gazing at her sister with sweet, cum-stained features and glassy, dazed eyes. She was adorable and precious, the picture of sophisticated grace, and the best little sister a woman could ask for.

“...y-yes…” Elsa finally grunted from the back of her throat, looking from Rapunzel, to Cassandra, and then back to her sister’s overflowing slit. “...yes...please…please let me…”

Rapunzel clapped her hands and hopped up and down, clearly delighted by the answer.

“Cass, let her go.” She gave the order to unleash the hungriest hound in Corona, and rubbed her hands together in a building hunger all her own. “In my kingdom, we give our guests everything they desire.”

Mother Gothel really did a number on that fucking girl.

The End.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues! There's still horny guards waiting to be serviced, and Rapunzel is ready to unleash Elsa on her cum-filled little sister. Will the royalty of Arendelle fall into a pit of Raps-driven depravity?
> 
> Of COURSE they will. Fuck's sakes, why even write Frozen fanfiction if Elsa and Anna don't bang?

Sisters Are Doin’ It For Arendelle  
Part Two  
-by Drace Domino

As Cassandra released the naked queen of Arendelle, none were more surprised than Anna at how voraciously she charged forward. Scrambling so swiftly that her naked body squeezed out cum with every single step, Elsa couldn’t seem to get her face in between her little sister’s thighs fast enough. She plummeted to her knees and held her arms around the younger woman’s thighs, not hesitating for a single second before slamming down her tongue across the glistening, cum-soaked hood of her little sister’s pussy. In just a few short seconds the two sisters of Arendelle crossed yet another line that evening, all thanks to the coaxing and the teasing of the fairly twisted Coronian queen.

“Wow! She must’ve been really hungry!” Rapunzel giggled as she danced from her spot beside Anna, hopping right back to stand alongside her stern lady in waiting. The two women watched the scene unfold with broad smiles, although in Rapunzel’s case her enthusiasm was impossible to keep restrained. She bounced back and forth on her bare feet while she witnessed the filthy sin before her, and every time she did so that massive waterfall of blonde hair danced around the group. “Look at her go, Cass! It’s just like you said she would!”

“Anyone could tell that these two have been waiting for an excuse to fuck each other,” Cassandra responded with a smug smile, her arms moving to fold confidently across her chest. “They just needed a nudge in the right direction.”

Neither Anna nor Elsa were listening to the other two women. At all. Elsa was focused with her eyes closed and her mouth locked around a sweetly-scented slit, her tongue dipping deep to scoop out mouthfuls of tasty cum that had been deposited there by dozens of men. With a blush on her cheeks that rode all the way to her chest she slurped in passionate delight that couldn’t be understated, the entire time her own naked body left on full, glorious display. And as for Anna...the poor young thing was practically helpless, her thighs spread and her arms tightly wrapped around herself in a comforting hug. Between her moans of disbelief she managed to whisper her big sister’s name, all while gazing down at the familiar face that had found its way against her entrance. She could feel the creampies oozing from her pussy into the waiting mouth of her big sister, and even though the evidence was right there before her eyes she had trouble fully wrapping her head around it.

Was this real? Could this actually be happening? Anna’s lower lip trembled until she managed to bite down against it, and gave another nervous swallow that only served to remind her of just how thoroughly used she had been. Her throat was coated in cum. Her pussy, her ass, both packed full to a point of sinful excess. And now, amidst the sweat and the cream and the shame the princess felt...she found herself pushed to new stages of glee by the hungry, passionate tongue of her favorite person in all the world.

“E...Elsa...Elsa...I l-love you...so much…” Anna didn’t quite know what was appropriate for her to say in such a situation, but it felt as fitting as anything and had the advantage of being the god’s honest truth. For that brief moment in time, Anna completely forgot about everyone surrounding them - about the guards that were forming a circle around their pairing, about the stoic lady in waiting that served as the queen’s right hand woman, and about the maniacal blonde herself that seemed so focused on being an agent of lusty, sinful calamity. For that moment, it was just Anna and her big sister...just like it was for so very, very long.

Elsa moaned in increasingly heated glee while she worked, gulping down mouthful after mouthful of cum that came from sources counted in the double digits. Every payload of spunk that Anna took inside of her tender pussy were on offer for her to feast upon, and Elsa made sure to swallow her fill while her tongue probed deep within that forbidden fruit. When her eyes started to open her cool blue gaze saw only Anna blushing from above, and Elsa’s heart beat all the faster upon sight of her. She even moved her hands up, letting them leave Anna’s thighs so she could offer her palms to her little sister’s, hoping to hold her in an affectionate embrace. By the time Anna took her hands Elsa had nearly slurped out as much of Anna’s creampies as she feasibly could, and managed to offer a hungry whisper while moving her slickened lips north to the hood of her well-used pussy.

“Anna, it’s...it’s okay, I’m always here for you, I’d do anything for you, I…” she couldn’t even finish her thought without pushing her mouth down in a moment of furious glee, suckling and slurping on the sensitive, trembling, juicy hood of her little sister. When her lips popped off of Anna’s clit with a loud smacking noise Elsa gazed fondly upon her sister anew, squeezing her hands while she whispered. “You’re...you taste wonderful, Anna…”

The two naked royals were making quite the show - with Anna’s figure spread eagle so Elsa could tend to her, and with the blonde’s braced on all fours, dripping cum from her pussy and ass alike. It was enough of a show that the guards were starting to take notice in vivid fashion, and even the marathon session that they put the two girls through had yet to exhaust them any more than the royals themselves. Cocks were stiffening. New, fresh warm loads were desperate to be unleashed. No matter which of the sisters they’d get to spend them on, it was clear that they needed their next moment of release. As a kind and benevolent queen, Rapunzel took note, and gazed to one of the captains with a smile.

“Handle yourselves this time, gentlemen,” she offered, and made a swift back and forth motion with her fist. But before any of the guards felt left out because they weren’t allowed to use one of the other girls’ holes, Rapunzel was quick to point straight towards the pretty face of the brunette princess of Arendelle. “Just aim it for there. Let’s give Princess Anna the royal beauty treatment of Corona!”

With the order set and the two sisters still obliviously lost in one another, Rapunzel gave an excited giggle. It was such an exciting scene to watch, and when she hugged Cassandra’s arm she could barely contain herself. Leaning forward, she pressed a few heated kisses against the dark-haired woman’s cheek, whispering as she did so in bubbling bliss.

“This is so romantic!” she chirped, and hugged Cassandra’s arm even tighter. “I wish we knew each other when Mother Gothel did this for me!”

“We do just fine as is,” Cassandra responded with a smirk, and moved out a hand to take Rapunzel’s wrist. She pulled the queen’s hand down, moving it towards her own lap, and growled against the blonde’s throat in the seconds before they made contact. “Speaking of...how about a little attention, Your Highness?”

Rapunzel merely giggled, kissed Cassandra’s cheek anew, and nodded while the pair watched the next shameful step in the Arendelle sisters’ awakening.

Anna had no idea that the guards were approaching until she felt the first shot strike her face. So lost she was in the tender affections of her older sister that the splash of cum against her cheek took her completely by surprise, forcing her to suddenly convulse as an increasingly-familiar sensation started to coat her face. By the time she fluttered her eyes and looked around she saw an army half-circling her, each one of them holding their lengths firm in their hand as they dumped their loads against the pretty features of Arendelle’s princess.

“Oh...ohh…!” Anna was assaulted by sensation like she had never been before, with Elsa slurping against her hood with two fingers deep inside of her, and a rain of cum splashing against her with increasing volume and velocity. One of her eyes was forced to close as an errant thread travelled from her brow to her cheek, leaving a long, stringy trail of spunk across her face in the process. Another man pressed his tip flush against the side of Anna’s head and let his dick unleash its torrent right against her hair, blending the already sweaty locks with a burst of cum that would matte against her all afternoon. Some men opted to aim at the girl’s bouncing tits to thoroughly coat them while others did their best to square their shots against her gasping mouth, which landed with enough success to give her a heavy mouthful of cum balancing on her tongue. It oozed from the corners of her lips and danced across her face, and while Anna was painted so thoroughly she could hear Rapunzel speak up once more, a playful giggle in her throat.

“Don’t you dare swallow, Anna!” she cooed, and when the Arendelle princess looked over, she could see that Rapunzel was actively grinding her hand against Cassandra’s crotch, massaging her through the fabric of her pants. “You’ve got to save every last drop for Elsa when she makes her way back up!”

Anna, with cum gurgling at the edge of her throat and her face increasingly plastered, simply nodded and gave a pathetic whimper. It’d be hard not to swallow, considering how addicted she was getting to the taste, but...Rapunzel painted a tempting picture, and she didn’t dare risk what was coming next. The young woman remained in place, squirming back and forth, moaning in muffled, wet fashion, and delighting in her body being used as target practice while Elsa continued to dote on her. Man after man lined up to burst his load over her flesh, and while some were content to stand nearby and squirt over her tits or on her throat, some were even so bold as to grasp her by the top of the head and fire point-blank at the bridge of her nose. By the very end of the lineup, Anna’s face was almost completely covered, and that blanket of white travelled across her lovely, bouncing bust as well.

Covered in cream, feeling as if she was wearing a second, wet skin of warm delight, Anna could no longer hold herself back from savoring the pleasures Elsa was giving her. The blonde was watching the disgraceful display from her position between Anna’s thighs, and in between moments of swallowing mouthfuls of leftover creampie dug out with her fingers, she was intensely determined to make her little sister cum. With an increasing heat in her actions and a furious flicker of her hungry tongue, Elsa was inspired to slurp more and more wildly as she watched Anna’s face disappear underneath a blanket of spunk. She even offered aroused whispers against Anna’s flesh, knowing that no matter how many men were surrounding her and basking her in their cum, she was the one voice that Anna would always be able to hear.

“I love you so much, Anna...you’re so beautiful, even with all of that on you…” Elsa moaned, just as her tongue took a long, wet lick from the bottom rim of Anna’s pussy all the way to her hood. “Please...please cum for me...please let me make you happy…” her fingers were picking up the pace now, driving in harder and faster as she howled out one last depraved thought before Anna’s peak struck. “It’s...it’s what Mom and Dad would’ve waaaaaanted…!”

It was all it took to push Anna over the edge. For what had to have been the tenth time that evening, the princess of Arendelle convulsed and trembled in shameful climax the likes of which she never thought she’d know. There seemed to be no end to her sinning in the halls of Corona Castle - from all the men she serviced and allowed to use her holes to the fact that she so gleefully enjoyed her own big sister’s tongue between her thighs. She twitched violently as her orgasm rocked through her and she suddenly fired a torrent of nectar against Elsa’s face, splashing her with the unexpected squirt of a little sister brought to an immeasurable peak. The entire time she watched the blonde with her single open eye, the only one that wasn’t covered in too much white, creamy bliss to open.

She was still trembling by the time Elsa caught her breath, her face dripping with her little sister’s nectar and her cheeks wearing a mighty blush. When the queen gazed up at her cum-soaked sister her next action was taken without any coercion from Rapunzel or Cassandra, ensuring that it was an instinct that Elsa alone felt and acted upon. While Anna still sat there shivering, the queen pushed herself up to her knees and forced her mouth to press hot against her sister’s flesh - starting at just underneath her bustline, and moving swiftly while the girl’s cum-covered tits loomed above her.

Rapunzel giggled, and stroked Cassandra all the harder through her pants as they watched the two. Anna fell back flat against the floor - doing her best to cradle that nearly-overflowing mouthful of cum as she did so. As the guards stepped aside to ensure the queen of Corona could witness it all in perfect clarity, Elsa’s ravenous nature was fully exposed and unleashed. She was trailing her mouth across every inch of Anna’s flesh that she could find - pursing her lips to suckle the threads of fresh spunk away from her skin, and swallowing each bit of it without a trace of hesitation. Her slippery fingers dug against the other girl’s flesh in a fashion wholly forbidden considering their relation, digging deep against the supple curves of Anna’s rear or clutching her thighs with a hunger even Elsa herself was still struggling to discern.

“Here it comes, Cass, aren’t you excited?!” Rapunzel giggled, and finally pushed a hand down the front of her lover’s pants. When she locked her fingers against the treasure within, she couldn’t help but beam all the brighter. “Wow! You sure are! I’m glad you’re having so much fun!”

Cassandra, with the same confident, silent smile on her face merely looped an arm around Rapunzel’s waist. Together the two stood nearby, looming so close that they casted a shared shadow across the two sisters, determined to make sure they had a front row view of the passion that was about to unfold.

Elsa’s lips plucked noisily from each of Anna’s nipples as she cleared them of cum, and her tongue slapped long, greedy lines around each of her little sister’s breasts. She wove in between her tits, swallowing and murmuring the entire time, and she spent particular focus on Anna’s throat. As Anna was forced to moan and whimper and focus on the difficult task of not swallowing the treat she was carrying, the young woman was forced to writhe in frantic glee as her beloved big sister grinded against her, locked her lips against her throat, and began to suckle with a ferocious intensity. Hickey after hickey was left on Anna’s throat after Elsa was done, but Rapunzel and Cassandra were afforded precious little time to admire them before the main event finally came. Elsa brought her face above Anna’s own, nuzzled their noses briefly together, and offered her a tender whisper in the split-seconds before the inevitable.

“...no matter what we do, we do it together, Anna,” the queen whispered in absolute, doting loyalty. She briefly glanced down to see that Anna was holding a mouthful of cum nearly to the rim of her lips, with her tiny pink tongue swimming half-hidden in the waters like a shark. Elsa’s fingers traced the edge of Anna’s cheek, collecting even more spunk as she did so, pushing it over the rim to join the pool already collected. Her whisper was faint but passionate, heard only by Anna and the two deviant women watching. “I’m so proud of you. You’re every bit as good a slut as you are a sister…”

And with that, Elsa closed the distance between herself and Anna, sealing her love for her with a mighty, cum-filled kiss.

The true show of just how far Queen Elsa and Princess Anna had fallen was held within their kiss. A head nestled between a pair of thighs or a mouth working across a cum-covered body was one thing, but there was no matching the passion of the two sisters as Elsa laid against Anna’s sticky body and squeezed their lips together in a culmination of everything they had experienced thus far. Rapunzel watched with enormous eyes and a massively spread smile as the two began to make out, with Elsa tilting her head and digging her tongue deep into the cum-filled waters of Anna’s mouth. Both girls closed their eyes while they held each other tight, and though lines of cum escaped the corners of their lips and danced down Anna’s cheeks there was certainly plenty to go around.

Anna’s face was still covered in spunk, and the proximity she now had with her big sister ensured that it was spread between them in a sticky, webbed mess of white. Their noses were soon left coated and nuzzling amidst a creamy mess, their brows were connected by a few threads of cum that constantly broke and reformed while they moved, and the room was filled not only with their murmurs of contentment, but the slippery sound of two well-greased bodies grinding together in growing passion. Even though the kiss was finally connected between the two and Anna had upheld Rapunzel’s demand, she still didn’t swallow - her well-hickeyed throat refusing to bulge while she continued to hold back on gulping down her treat. She yearned only to share it with Elsa in that moment while their tongues battled and their bodies shared that messy, sinful state, losing herself in the heated madness of just how far a pair of sisters could fall when properly pushed.

It was a shameful display to be sure, but one that neither Elsa or Anna held back from. Even without the coaxing from the queen of Corona, they were putting on one hell of a show for every man and woman watching - from Anna inviting herself to spread her hands down Elsa’s back and fondle the blonde’s ass, to Elsa at one point pulling her lips just a few inches away from Anna’s...and then spitting a half-mouthful of cum right back into her sister’s gasping, waiting mouth. The two girls were absolutely lost in one another while they shared the flavors of strangers, and though each of them could feel cum usher down their throat thanks to incidental swallows, neither one of them sought out to gulp every last drop of it down - not when they were having so much fun playing in the mess that they made.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel’s hand was still stuffed firmly down the front of Cassandra’s pants, and the lady in waiting for the first time was showing a true sign of strain. She nibbled on her bottom lip and flinched as Rapunzel twisted her palm back and forth, grasping around what laid within and teasing it slowly and purposefully. The queen of Corona wasn’t content to just tease this pair of royal sisters, not when her own beloved partner was so determined to be stoic even in the face of irresistible desire. As Rapunzel continued toying with Cassandra’s cock, she pressed in nice and close - moving her mouth to the other woman’s ear and whispering in a heavy, alluring tone.

“...do you want to watch them get fucked again, Cass?” she asked, and briefly tightened her grip. “Should I tell the guards to have their fun?”

In a way, it was almost a shame to interrupt the passionate kiss between the two sisters...but it’d be even more of one to not use those desperate Arendelle holes for all they were worth. Cassandra took a deep, shuddering breath as she gave her partner a nod, and while still trying to keep her own composure lowered a hand to help herself to a tight fistful of Rapunzel’s ass.

“D...Do it, Raps,” she finally murmured, and nibbled again on her bottom lip. She was showing more and more signs of frustration, with her black hair hanging ragged around her head and a bead of sweat forming on her brow. “M...Make these whores put on a show for me.”

“Boys! You know exactly what to do!” Rapunzel suddenly turned to the guards and set forth the order, pointing to the pair of sluts in the center of the room. “This is your last run with them, so make it count!”

Anna and Elsa - just as before - weren’t paying any attention to the conversation going on around them. By that point the pair had finally built up the desire to gulp down as much cum as they could, spitting it into one another’s mouths, smearing it across each other’s hair, and relishing in the sticky mess. They openly whimpered when their kiss was forced to break by two guards moving down to grab Elsa around the shoulders, lifting her up forcefully even though they were keen to stay close.

“N-No...no, give her...give her back…!” Anna whimpered, blushing and weary as she saw Elsa leave her lips, with threads of spit and cum still connecting them. “Please...please, I need my sister!”

“Don’t worry, Anna, she’s not going anywhere!” Rapunzel giggled, and with her free hand made a looping gesture in the air. “If anything, it’s getting even better!”

Anna and Elsa spared one last glance at one another, mournful that their cum-soaked kiss had already ended. Anna mouthed a sweet “I love you” to her big sister, but before it could be reciprocated the men holding up the queen suddenly turned her around. Now, with widening eyes and a broadening smile, Anna stared up at Elsa’s nethers, fully realizing just what was about to come next. As the guards forced the two siblings into a sixty-nine position, Anna giggled in overflowing delight, up until the point her laughter was muffled by the weight of her big sister’s cream-filled cunt.

“Thank you, Rapunzel!” Anna called out, and a sudden, loud slurping noise could be heard, just before Elsa’s entire body convulsed in eye-crossing pleasure. “I’m having a wonderful time!”

No country in the world could hold parties quite like Corona.

Anna and Elsa didn’t just have their faces at each other’s nethers - they were practically buried there. The two sisters were pushed tightly together as they were forced to eat each other out, squished on both sides by men that stepped up to claim the nearest pussy. Elsa had a towering guard pressing down against her with all his weight, and his cock had worked itself deep within her cunt - stretching the woman’s entrance to the point that Anna could merely marvel at how much her big sister could handle. Meanwhile, Anna was claimed by a guard not all that much smaller, her legs bent at the knees and pushed towards her chest, helped to be held in that position by the arms of her own beloved Elsa. The two were wedged in tight and passionately together, clutching at whatever bit of flesh they could scavenge for, and while their holes were filled they could do little more than lick and howl against each other’s hoods.

“Y-Yes! Yes, Anna, he’s filling me up so much!” Queen Elsa barked into the room, grinding her hips back and forth, with every thrust forcing her all the tighter against her little sister. “Can...can you see, Anna?! Can you see my pussy taking it all?!”

“It’s so pretty, Elsa! You’re so good at it!” Anna moaned in desperate affection, her hands fiercely clutching her big sister’s ass. When she had the chance she teased her tongue back and forth around Elsa’s hood, but every fourth thrust the man pulled his cock entirely out of Elsa’s cunt - just so he could jam it into Anna’s mouth for a few long, deep pushes. Not that Anna minded in the slightest, beyond her increasing addiction to the taste of dick it was layered in the flavor of her big sister’s deepest regions, and she couldn’t think of a place in the world with a more intoxicating flavor. “Elsa! Elsa, we’re such good slu-mmphh, mmmnnnng!”

They were indeed. The two sisters were caught in a sweaty prison against one another, used by men that were lining up behind their favorite bitch to fuck. Queen Rapunzel had already let them know this was their final chance to fuck the pair for the evening, and so they were keen to claim the one they most preferred. Whether it was Queen Elsa’s regal, elegant sluttiness or the youthful, energetic whorishness of Anna...there were no wrong options, and the group was split between them. When that first titanic guard finally came inside of Elsa’s pussy he lunged deep within her for that moment of intensity, and while he twitched and spasmed and flooded her hole Anna dipped her head forward to suckle his balls, hoping to encourage him to give her sister more.

No sooner did he pull out was Anna greeted by an overflowing creampie, and in the same moment she pressed her face against it another man stepped up. Just as thick as the last, he slapped his dick back and forth across Anna’s cheeks, but upon seeing the hunger in her face he offered a heavy chuckle.

“Don’t worry. I won’t rob you the chance to suck the cum from your sister’s filthy cunt,” and with that, he pushed all his weight down to smother Anna against Elsa’s cum-filled pussy, just as he lined his tip up with the queen’s ass and drove inside with all the fury of Corona passion.

Howls. Whimpers. Grunts. The two sisters were a writhing mess together, slurping and sucking at each other while the guards continued to run trains against them. All the while, Rapunzel and Cassandra still remained on the sidelines - although the motions of the queen within her lady in waiting’s pants were becoming increasingly more intense. Rapunzel was grinding her hand back and forth upon the base of Cassandra’s shaft, still keeping her completely hidden from the sight of the two horny sisters. It wasn’t for their benefit, considering how clearly lost they were in the moment - but rather just another way to keep Cassandra teased and confined. It was always fun to watch her squirm.

“Which one’s your favorite, Cassandra?” Rapunzel cooed, pumping faster and faster while nibbling her girlfriend’s ear. She pushed her hand to the point of just nearly moving Cassandra into orgasm, only to suddenly stop and leave her hanging, gasping, and desperate. She could tell just how worked up her lover was getting considering the tight embrace around her own waist, not to mention the way that Cassandra had been glaring at the duo with the look of a feral cat. “Who do you want to fuck more? Which one of these Arendelle sluts is good enough for my favorite toy?”

“I...I…” Cassandra was breathing deep and heavy, her black hair looking like a sweat-marked mess and her chest heaving back and forth. Rapunzel’s teasing within her pants was nothing she couldn’t handle by itself, but to have it while watching Elsa and Anna feverishly gobble up each other’s creampies in reckless, sinful lust? It was nearly more than she could take. “I...I want...both of them…”

“Both? My my my, Cass, aren’t you feeling greedy!” Rapunzel giggled, and tilted her head to the two. There were only a few men left at that point, each girl having only a handful of impending visitors. The floor was drenched in their sweat and the excess cum that had been flooding them, and both Anna and Elsa alike were left as convulsing, trembling bitches that couldn’t take a breath without squeezing cream out of their asses or pussies. As they so often were the pair were lost in each other, completely ignorant of the plans being made about what would become of them next. Rapunzel purred as she pressed tighter to Cassandra, whispering even hotter to the edge of her ear. “If I give you both...you owe me. Big.”

There wasn’t even a question in Cassandra’s mind. Whatever Rapunzel wanted in return for this - whatever her beloved queen asked of her - it was worth it. She simply gave a stern nod of understanding, and Rapunzel chirped in pleasant fashion before they turned back to watch. Elsa and Anna alike were nearly at the end of their respective gangbangs, with the final two men lunging deep inside of them and treating them one last time to a big, creamy release. As the guards pulled out with soft popping noises and allowed their pussies to overflow on each other’s faces, the small army Rapunzel had invited started to take their leave. They bowed to their queen, picked up their things, and one by one left the room - soon to strand the sisters with Queen Rapunzel and her lady in waiting.

Elsa and Anna, on the other hand, didn’t notice. Their pussies and asses were sore and drooling cum, their bodies were drenched in sweat, and their skin was stuck to one another thanks to the blend of nectar and sin that had kept them forced together for so very, very long. They could quite happily live there pressed against each other with heads buried between their thighs, whispering words of fond affection as they swallowed mouthful after mouthful of cunt-flavored cream.

They didn’t have their attention drawn away from one another until Rapunzel finally clapped her hands, forcing them to look up. With bleary vision and blushing cheeks the pair turned to face the queen, shrouded as she was in her golden hair that seemed to stretch on for miles. With her arms folded across her chest and a playful smile on her face, Rapunzel kept clapping for the pair - genuinely delighted at how well they did.

“Queen Elsa! Princess Anna! I’m so so soooo glad you had fun today!” she giggled, studying their naked, sweaty frames. “I know you’re probably tired, but there’s just one more task I need from you before we can consider our trade negotiations complete!”

As she said that, her hair parted to reveal Cassandra once more - this time with her pants discarded and her cock exposed. Elsa and Anna both felt their breath catch in their throat as their hands tightened upon each other, left speechless even after everything they had been through. The lady in waiting of Corona stepped forward, her enormous dick hanging past the point of her knees, and still stiffening and growing.

“Queen Rapunzel says I get to have you for the night,” Cassandra announced, her arms folding across her chest and her smile growing. As her cock continued to stiffen, it began casting a tall, looming shadow over the two sisters - a pending sign of the trial laid out before them. “I’m glad you’re getting along so well. You’re going to need teamwork if you don’t want me to ruin you.”

Her intimidating words, and the long, fierce shadow of her massive dick, were only slightly undercut by Rapunzel bouncing behind Cassandra and hugging her from behind with the sunniest of smiles on her face.

“Princess sleepover!” she cheered. “Hip hip hooray!”

End of Part Two.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Anna have lost themselves in the sinful pleasure introduced to them by Queen Rapunzel, but their night isn't over yet. It's time for the sisters to tend to the queen's personal handmaiden Cassandra - and she's bound to be their biggest trial of all.
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter, and make sure to catch the show's finale this weekend!

Sisters Are Doin’ It For Arendelle  
Part Three  
-by Drace Domino

Queen Rapunzel demanded a great deal of the sisters if she was to sign the trade deal, and yet...she was far from unreasonable. Well...okay, she was intensely unreasonable, considering she pulled Elsa and Anna into a depraved gangbang that not only forced the two girls to have sex with dozens of anonymous men, but also commit atrocious, incestous sins with each other. But at least she was nice enough to let them get a shower before their final trial of the night!

Standing in Rapunzel’s very own shower connected to the queen’s master bedroom, the two young women were naked underneath the spray, doing their best to avoid one another’s eye contact. Now that they had left the heat of their shared gangbang and their passions were no longer clouding their judgement, the pair were left dealing with the shame of what they had just done...and the guilt that came along with it. Certainly, this wasn’t what their dearly departed parents wanted for the princesses of Arendelle! Their bodies turned to toys of pleasure for the guards of a foreign kingdom, only for them to turn their attentions upon each other! While Anna and Elsa showered they stood a few feet apart from one another, with the older of the two sisters only barely within the spray of the showerhead. While Anna slowly and somberly spread soap and lather across her naked figure she couldn’t help but take notice of such a fact, glancing from the side to see that Elsa’s naked figure was only covered in a half-glisten of water.

“...E...Elsa...it’s okay, you can come closer,” Anna whispered, voice barely audible over the spray, yet still insistent. She even shuffled closer to the showerhead, hoping that it would afford her big sister the comfortable space required. “Q...Queen Rapunzel probably wants us as clean as we can get, after all…”

“Anna, I…” Elsa dared to look briefly up at the younger woman, though as soon as she saw the sight of her sister’s beautiful features she couldn’t help but be reminded of all the things it had done. All the cocks she had witnessed stuffed down into Anna’s throat, or the cum she herself had squeezed from her pussy across those soft, fragile lips. A wave of shame crossed Elsa, though if there was one thing that could force her to look past her own regret it was the sadness in her little sister’s eyes - a sadness well-displayed as Anna lowered her head to give a tiny pout. Responding with an eagerness usually only reserved for moments of calamity, Elsa swiftly scuttled forward, moving out an arm to slip around the bare shoulders of her darling kin. “Anna, no, please...please don’t cry, I promise, we’ll find a way to move past this! We’ll never talk about it again when we get back to Arendelle! Just...just a little bit longer…”

“It...it’s not that!” Anna whimpered, standing toe-to-toe with her naked sister, the shower’s spray passing over them both. They were left in such close proximity that the soapy lather that once covered Anna was spreading to Elsa’s own bare form, and she could feel the older woman’s chest resting lightly upon her own. With tears in her eyes Anna finally allowed a soft confession to move across her lips, and though the look of shame was to be expected, Elsa could have never predicted what she was about to confess. “I’m...I’m worried you’ll hate me after tonight, Elsa! I’m worried you’ll never forgive me for...for…”

“For…?” Elsa held her sister a little closer, and lifted a hand forward to teased her fingers across Anna’s hair. Despite how close she stood under the showerhead there was still some cum stuck to the brunette locks, and Elsa gently pinched her fingers above it, slowly sweeping the cream away. “Anna, what would I ever not forgive you for?”

“I...I…” Anna’s emotions were bubbling over now, and her eyes flickered to where she saw her sister clean her of that extra dollop of cum. It was a stark reminder of all the things that had transpired over the past few hours, working in perfect tandem with the soreness of her knees and the tingling sensation in her nethers, making sure that her body was wrapped in sensations that were left fresh and clear. With one tiny half-muffled wail she suddenly wrapped her arms around her big sister’s shoulders, burying her face against Elsa’s throat and squeezing their naked, soapy figures together. Her confession came with no small amount of guilt, but it couldn’t hope to be held back. Not even the most loyal sister’s lips could hide something so viscerally sinful. “I loved every minute of it!”

Elsa blinked and shuddered as Anna squeezed her, though her arms soon made their way around the naked, trembling figure. One hand slid to the back of Anna’s hair while the other rested at the small of her back, gently rubbing from side to side as she comforted the girl against her. Anna’s shoulders were heaving, she was practically sobbing, and yet as Elsa cradled her a wicked thought slipped into her mind. One that offered her a profane comfort...for if nothing else, she knew that her sister was not alone in how far they had fallen.

“...Anna...you still smell like sex,” the Queen of Arendelle whispered to the beloved princess, just before moving her mouth to the corner of Anna’s lips.

***

The shower took nearly forty-five minutes, some of which was spent scrubbing the cum and stench of cocks from their bodies, and some spent with the two sisters “coming to terms” with the new life they had been introduced to. In the room beyond the shower Rapunzel and Cassandra were waiting for them, and in doing so both had a certain level of patience. Rapunzel couldn’t have been happier to sit there on the oversized royal bed, her long blonde tresses serving as both blanket and canopy alike, so wild and so thick that it was hard to see the sheets underneath them. She was seated naked with her legs folded underneath her and a pleasant smile on her freckled face, bobbing up and down with an excited grin and her usual boundless enthusiasm.

Cassandra, who was noticeably less patient, was pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed with a massive erection that had been as of yet untended to.

“Why aren’t they done yet?!” Cassandra practically growled, her lip curling as she kept looking to the closed bathroom door. “Raps, I’m going to go in there and get them myself! I don’t know why you let them get cleaned up to begin with!”

“You didn’t really want to fuck them while they still smelled like the guards, did you?” Rapunzel chirped, and stretched out a hand for her girlfriend’s attention. When Cassandra took it, the blonde queen tugged her closer, guiding her onto the bed with a charming, sweet smile. “Besides, they need some time to get used to everything. They’ve got to talk it out. It’s just like when we did this with my mom and aunt.”

“Hmph, I suppose, Raps,” Cassandra couldn’t help but pout, but her reasoning for doing so was understandable. She had just watched the smoking hot rulers of Arendelle get vigorously gangbanged, all while her own queen teased her endlessly. And now, with the naked pair getting cleaned in the next room, Cassandra’s excitement was higher than ever. But she had to admit...Rapunzel had a point, and it was based upon a past experience that Cassandra passionately, fondly remembered. “Arianna and Willow really were insatiable once they had a chance to talk things through.”

“See? You just sit tight, my big-dicked warrior in waiting!” Rapunzel giggled while her hands lifted, pinching both of Cassandra’s cheeks like she was a doting grandmother. As she did so, color flushed within them and Cassandra even dipped her head in bashful fashion, rubbing the back of her neck and offering a timid look. It was hard to remain indignant, bold, and dominant under the Sundrop’s attention. “When they come out, we’re going to have so much fu--oh! And there they are now!”

Not a moment too soon, the door to the bathroom finally opened, and standing before the bedroom were the two rulers of Arendelle. Naked, freshly dried, and scented with the finest shampoos and lotions in Corona. Elsa had an arm around her little sister’s waist and both of them were wearing a smile, and while it wasn’t completely devoid of the sinful shame they had learned that night...their gaze was unmistakably drifting to Cassandra. Specifically, that meaty, enormous member that had impatiently been throbbing for nearly an untouched hour. Elsa was the first to speak as the two stepped forward, her voice sounding regal and bold - the tone of a true ruler looking to do what was best for her subjects. And her cock-addicted little sister.

“Queen Rapunzel? Lady Cassandra?” Elsa announced, blushing. “We are ready to resume our trade negotiations.”

***

Mere moments later, Elsa and Anna were left in a state of utter shock. Just when they thought their night couldn’t get any more strange and wild, Elsa was treated to the stunning revelation that she was not the only ruler in the world that possessed unique powers. Rapunzel’s ludicrously long blonde locks had always been seen as little more than an anomaly in the past, but when the queen scooped her hand through her hair and suddenly lashed forward with it like a whip it became all too clear that there was more to it than length.

Rapunzel’s hair was enormously responsive to her desires, locking around the wrist of Queen Elsa and yanking her towards the bed with a sudden pull. Before she even crashed against the bed Rapunzel had sent more and more whips of her hair forward, snatching her around the other wrist, around both ankles, and even a wide stretch of it around her mouth to form a gag. Elsa never did hit the mattress after being pulled forward, and it took her a few seconds to realize why. With her head tilted from side to side and her arms and legs stretched bag, it took her until she spotted a mirror to realize her true predicament.

Hogtied, and dangling from the rails connecting the tall bedposts. She hung a few feet above the mattress with her arms behind her back and her ankles stretched towards her backside, bound in a neat little package with thighs spread and mouth gagged. Rapunzel’s silky hair offered a comfortable grasp as it held her in place, and even afforded her the chance to look over her shoulder to see what was becoming of Anna, who became the next victim of the Corona queen’s astonishingly accurate whip strikes with her locks.

“Ahh…!” Anna was ensnared and pulled forward just the same as her older sister, although when her back crashed against the bed she felt her knees suddenly pulled towards her chest. Her arms were pinned as Rapunzel wrapped her in hair like the binding webs of a spider, with golden threads moving around her back and then sweeping up behind her knees, folding her into a tiny package. Her backside was left exposed with her thighs pressed particularly close together, and even though her tiny, glistening pussy was accessible...it’d be a tight fit considering how fiercely she was bound. Anna only managed one last glance at her dangling, gagged sister before Rapunzel pulled her hair around the princess’ eyes in a makeshift blindfold, keeping both of the sisters at limited faculties while they remained suspended at her mercy.

“Well, Cass, they’re all yours!” Rapunzel beamed as she gestured to the pair - one dangling above the bed at the perfect height to be fucked, and the other a wriggling, bound pig in the blanket. The Queen of Corona dipped to kiss her lady in waiting on the cheek, just before moving down a hand and slapping her on the well-toned backside. “I love you, sweetheart. Have fun!”

“Aw...aww, Raps, you’re the best,” Cassandra blushed, looking from one present to the next, unsure of just who to fuck first. Before she went for either, her arm snaked around Rapunzel’s waist and she gave her a mighty hug, alongside a lingering kiss on the brow of her darling queen. “I love you too, Your Highness! More than anything in all Corona.”

Both Elsa and Anna, bound though they were, made a tiny “aww” noise. It was always nice to see people in love, even if they were stone cold deviants that had coerced the sisters into depravity, incest, and now hair-based bondage.

Though there were no wrong choices, Cassandra opted to fuck little Anna first. Before doing so she moved the bundle of princess over just a few inches, making sure that she was directly underneath Elsa. The positioning was perfect so that Cassandra could move her head directly in between the dangling thighs of the queen, all while an older sister could watch while the girl below her was speared around a truly massive dick. Elsa’s eyes went wide upon seeing it yet again, her throat tightening and her entire body shuddering. Cassandra was more hung than any of the guards they had already fucked, and Anna’s legs were bound so tight together with her knees to her chest that there would be no way for her to comfortably accommodate it. She would’ve even been worried for her little sister’s well-being, but then...Queen Rapunzel and Cassandra had been right about everything so far, and after all, there was little she could do to stop this madness in progress. Elsa’s gaze drifted back to her sister’s face while she felt Cassandra’s hair tease along the sides of her thighs, and when the lady in waiting spoke she could feel threads of her breath passing over a pussy that was glistening in excitement.

“Pay close attention, Queen Elsa,” Cassandra murmured, and drew in a long, deep breath of the queen’s excitement. “Watch what I do to your little slut of a sister, and just imagine this big Corona dick going inside of you next.”

With that, Cassandra didn’t give either of them a chance to brace themselves. She pushed her mouth against Elsa’s slit with her nose nestling near the queen’s backside, and in the same fluid motion began to stretch Anna’s tender, tight pussy around a truly impressive girth. While Elsa whimpered against the gag of hair Anna was permitted to unleash a moan, her lips parting and her back arching as she struggled to take even the very first inch of Cassandra’s meat.

“Ohhhh, E-Elsaaaaa! Elsa, she’s...she’s huuuuuge!” Anna whined, wiggling back and forth, her face wearing a tremendous blush while Cassandra’s cock kept working its way inside. Inch by inch she shoved herself forward until the princess couldn’t hope to scramble for coherent words, only convulsing and trembling within her bondage of hair as she was stuffed with damn near a foot of girthy, throbbing dick. Her shoulders were heaving, her mouth was hanging open with little more than squeaking noises echoing from her throat, and her entire tiny body looked as if it was seizing within the golden locks binding her. All underneath the gaze of her big sister, who could merely dangle helplessly with a tongue smoothing back and forth across her royal, wet pussy.

“Cass...Cass, it’s so nice watching you have fun…” Rapunzel had taken her spot at the head of the bed, legs spread to expose her pussy and fingers working eagerly against it. She had already hooked three of them inside and was rocking her hips into her own touch, nibbling her bottom lip and letting her eyes dart across any one of several wonderful sights. From Anna’s bundled figure to Elsa’s dangling helplessness, to the fact that Cassandra’s black-maned head was hiding between the queen’s thighs. The Queen of Corona moaned from the back of her throat, and slapped her free hand against one of her breasts while she continued to fondle herself. “D...Don’t go easy on them, Cass...please...fuck them as hard as you can...for me…”

It was a lady in waiting’s duty to obey her queen, and Cassandra did just that. Anna had only just started to get used to the gigantic unit pulsing within her and now it suddenly started to fuck her with fierce speed, all while Cassandra’s hands lowered to squeeze her bundled body close against her. The hips of the soldier in training were lashing back and forth with every bit of strength Cassandra could muster, sending loud clapping noises into the air along with the desperate, depraved cries of a well-fucked princess. Each time she pulled her hips back the tip of her enormous head nearly crowned within Anna’s nethers, but the fact that Rapunzel had bound her so tightly made it all too easy for her to suddenly shove right back inside to drill her to the hilt. Each thundering strike came complete with Cassandra’s head grinding back and forth between Elsa’s thighs, drawing in long, hungry gulps of flavor that could only come from a concerned sister delighted at watching a younger one reamed.

The gyrations coming from Cassandra arrived faster and faster until Anna simply couldn’t take anymore, and the bound bundle of princess started to spasm in the throes of a depraved climax. If anything, it was even more stunning than the ones she had while she and Elsa were getting gangbanged - her throat quaking and weakening as she cried out and her toes curling from where her feet emerged from the golden wrappings of Rapunzel’s hair. It was enough to drive Cassandra to her first well-earned peak, and when the lady in waiting opted to blow her load she made sure to give it as deep as she could manage within Anna’s cunt. Her mouth popped free of Elsa’s slit while she did so, looming heavy over Anna and clutching the girl’s shoulders, squeezing her down the extra few inches to ensure that her dick was pressed flush to the deepest of her walls. Her member throbbed and twitched within a remarkably tight grasp, and as her cream rushed forward Cassandra’s head swung back, whipping the underside of Elsa’s belly with her hair and filling the room with the sound of her throaty, delighted voice.

“Fuuuuuuuck, your little sister’s pussy is...is so tiiiight…” Cassandra gazed up at the gagged queen, licking her lips in pointed fashion. She continued to hold Anna tight against her while she kept squirting, unleashing torrent after torrent against her while her balls trembled and her member flared. “I’m shooting so much inside of her, Elsa...right into that little womb of hers. Do you promise to take good care of your new niece or nephew?”

Elsa, with wide eyes and her own body still left raw and excited, could only whimper around her gag and shake her hips in a pleading, desperate fashion. Whether or not Anna was getting knocked up that night by Rapunzel’s lady in waiting was something her poor brain couldn’t even hope to unpack just then - not when her body was so hot and bothered, not when her own slit was so soaked in anticipation. When Cassandra finally pulled her prick free of Anna’s pussy there was a long, wet noise that filled the air, and the lady in waiting simply nudged Anna down to her waist while she started to stand. Moving behind Elsa, she allowed her cum-glistened cock to slide back and forth underneath the queen’s belly, drawing long lines of sticky juice over the flesh while her hands smoothed back and forth over her royal ass. Elsa was nothing but a mess - breathing heavy, quaking with every whimper, staring down at her tied little sister that was drooling a puddle of cum onto the bed...every inch of her felt lined with goosebumps, and she could tell by yet another glance in the mirror that Cassandra’s cock hadn’t lost an inch. By the time the black-haired girl pulled against her, preparing to thrust into the hogtied queen, Elsa was drifting in and out of states of bliss that she could only scarcely wrap her head around.

Anna, laying below her, a used cocksleeve oozing cum. Cassandra, wielding a titanic cock, preparing to make a similar disgrace of her. And Rapunzel, naked at the head of the bed, masturbating with a look of proud glee plastered over her freckled features. Though Elsa was gagged and helpless, by the time Cassandra’s monstrous member pushed against her pussy, she knew deep down inside of her heart...if she was allowed to speak, she’d only be able to beg for this moment to continue.

Thankfully, they were showing no signs of stopping.

The howling of Elsa through the gag of golden locks was surprisingly loud, enough that Anna was able to turn onto her back and watch her older sister fucked from above. From time to time the sheer vigorous force that Cassandra was using made Elsa give in to desperate moments of squirting delight, and in those instances the juice of her pussy fell straight down across the pretty, blushing features of her little sister. While Elsa was threaded around a gigantic length Rapunzel opted to make things easier for her little sister, unfurling her hair from Anna’s bound body and gently releasing her before coaxing her close. Soon, Rapunzel was holding Anna against her naked figure and her fingers had moved from her own pussy to the other girl’s - slipping down to thread her digits within a cunt overflowing with Cassandra’s cream. There, the two content watched Elsa’s face as she was pounded with vigorous and reckless motions, and Rapunzel teased her lips back and forth over Anna’s throat, whispering to her through it all.

“Do you like watching your sister get fucked?”

“Do you think she’s going to cum soon?”

“Do you want Cassandra to knock her up, too?”

The answer to all those questions, spoken with Rapunzel’s melodic and beautiful voice, was an enthusiastic, resounding yes. Anna watched with wide eyes as her beloved big sister was fucked into climax after climax, and as Rapunzel fingered her she found her own peak more than a few times against the digits of a queen. When it all culminated with Cassandra unloading her cock inside of Elsa’s pussy the response from all four women was totally different - from Cassandra’s tense grunting to Elsa’s cross-eyed whimpering, from Anna’s blushing, proud gasp to the fact that Rapunzel lifted her cum-covered hands so she could clap them together in bubbling bliss. With just a tug of her hair she allowed all of Elsa’s bindings to go slack, and the queen was soon lowered from the air to the bed, left to sweat and gasp and ooze cum while Cassandra still towered over her. As Anna moved to join her sister, they both looked upward - only to see that Cassandra’s dick was still at full strength, and Rapunzel had stood barefoot on the mattress to move beside her. The two gazed down at the sisters with a look of growing, ominous intent...and it was enough to make the pair hug each other all the closer.

Not that they were afraid. As Elsa had whispered in the shower, when she had Anna pinned to the tile with fingers in her pussy and lips against her throat, she would always be there with her.

If they would be sluts for the royalty of Corona, then they would be sluts together.

***

Over the course of two long, delicious hours, Cassandra proved her endurance while Rapunzel proved her frantic desire. While the dark-haired lady in waiting was the enforcer of the evening’s madness her beloved queen was the undisputed orchestrator, and Rapunzel proved as much not only with how she utilized her golden locks over the evening but with how ravenously demanding she could be. She was never cruel or harsh but her enthusiasm served as the warhorn for Cassandra’s focus, and if Rapunzel called for a hole to be filled then it would be done with ruthless speed and focus.

Anna and Elsa both learned that over those long two hours, hours spent with their asses, pussies, and mouths filled with Cassandra’s length - or barring that, grinding against the cunt of the Coronian queen. At one point they were on their hands and knees bracing themselves while Cass fucked their asses and Rapunzel split their attention against her pussy, and another they were wedged back into a depraved sixty-nine while the lady in waiting and her queen watched and taunted them. There were moments that Elsa was blinded by golden hair much the same Anna was earlier, and then made to tease her tongue around any number of different tight asses. The only one she could identify was Anna’s own, simply because there was cum packed deep inside of it that seeped out with every further lick.

The queen’s master bedroom was filled with the stench of sex, and Cassandra bathed in it as she did a better job exhausting the Arendelle royals than the entire group of guards had done. Her passion seemed inexhaustible and her cum damn-near limitless, constantly throwing herself at the two with a vigorous glee that showed no signs of ceasing. Anna and Elsa were left as howling, desperate sluts as the night went on and on, and though Cassandra was the gleeful herald of their fall from decency, there was something going on in the room that the lady in waiting didn’t quite realize. Threads were falling into place. Strands of hair were stretching around parts of her that she didn’t realize. If Rapunzel was the maniacal queen that had lured Elsa and Anna into this trap of pleasure, Cassandra didn’t realize that she wasn’t immune to her intentions. At least...until it was too late.

Cassandra was nearing the end of her energy, with one last, tremendous climax still resting within her when the tables finally turned. She could feel her lover’s breath at the edge of her ear the one moment, and then the next her world was suddenly spun down to the mattress.

“Hey Caaaaass~” Rapunzel cooed, her fingers clutching around a fistful of her golden hair and preparing to fiercely tug. “It’s time you had yourself a snack, too!”

“Huh? Raps, what are y-ooof!” her voice was stolen as Rapunzel pulled her hair with merciless conviction, and set into play the trap she had been laying for the past hour. Suddenly, Cassandra was launched shoulders-first to the pillows, and bindings of hair around her ankles suddenly lifted her legs in the air. Similar constraints of unbreakable golden locks stretched her arms out wide to bind them to the bedposts, and the lady in waiting was suddenly left gasping as she found herself trapped, staring at her own throbbing cock that was hovering a mere half-inch above her face. From sheer surprise she tried to fight against the grip of Rapunzel’s hair, but deep down she knew how hopeless a task it was - and as Rapunzel appeared from just behind her backside, the lady in waiting’s eyes went all the larger.

“Girls? Can you help me out?” Rapunzel cooed, holding up a loop of her blonde hair and gently swinging it down towards Cass’ face. She let the locks tease her girlfriend’s nose before they sloooowly looped around her shaft, moving across the spit and cum-soaked length until finding a place to nest at the base. From there, Rapunzel suddenly pulled the loop tight to stop any potential orgasm from rushing through Cassandra’s rod, and while the lady in waiting quivered and gasped Elsa and Anna appeared from both sides. Practically glowing, the two women dipped forward, moving their mouths to kiss and suckle at the enormous shaft pointed down at Cassandra’s face - their tongues gliding back and forth and their voices filling the air with a playful tone.

“Cassandra, thank you so much for everything!” Elsa whispered, her lips connected to Cassandra’s dick - and her own sister’s mouth - with threads of sticky, wet spit. “You and Rapunzel have made Anna and I so happy...realizing what sluts we could be!”

“I really hope we can do this again, Cassandra!” Anna chirped back, studying the wide-eyed gaze of the lady in waiting below. When she spit on Cassandra’s cock, the glistening wet mark shivered all the way down that throbbing shaft, only to land directly on Cassandra’s trembling lips. A giggle rose from Anna in the aftermath, and she joined her sister in servicing her with a smile. “This...this was the most fun we’ve had in the first time since forever…”

Looming above Cassandra’s backside, wearing a smug smile and keeping a tight, hair-based grip on the base of the woman’s cock, was none other than Rapunzel. She slid her hands up to the rump of her beloved girlfriend, and as she gently pushed down to move Cass’s tip even closer to her lips, she spoke in a pleasant and charming voice that whispered not only of the lengths of her depravity, but the affection she had for the other woman.

“Cass?” she whispered, and that gentle voice came as she finally leaned forward with enough weight, ushering Cassandra’s cocktip against her own trembling lips. The lady in waiting had no recourse but to part them, and guide her tongue forward to taste herself. While she did so she could merely blush under Rapunzel’s praise and the promise of what came next. “I love you more than anything, Cass...and I can’t wait for you to rule Corona by my side!”

With that, Rapunzel pushed the full tip of Cassandra’s cock inside of the lady in waiting’s mouth, just as she dipped her head down to begin outright worshipping her trembling, pulsing balls. With two queens and a princess tending to her, with her own flavor resting on her tongue, Cassandra’s eyes went wide and a few tears formed at the corners.

She might not be royalty herself...but with so much noble blood servicing her, she felt like something even better.

Cassandra whimpered, and despite any trace of dignity she might’ve once had, willingly swirled her tongue around her own sensitive cocktip. She could taste her precum glistening across her tongue as well as the flavor of every pussy and ass she’d fucked that night, belonging to the two sisters that were now running their mouths up and down her shaft in rapid, gleeful strokes. Both Anna and Elsa were practically kissing each other with Cassandra’s dick wedged in the middle, and moving in perfect tandem as they dropped their lips to nearly the corners of Cass’ own, just before swinging all the way back up to her base.

Their attention was intense, but it was nothing compared to the motions of the queen that Cassandra loved. Rapunzel’s smirking mouth was paying slavish attention to the heavy balls dangling over the lady in waiting’s head, slurping and suckling and giving a series of hot, wet kisses to the quivering flesh. She made sure to do it as wet and messily as possible so that her spit could dance down to splash against Cassandra’s forehead, and in the moments that she was sure she had her lover’s attention she offered her a playful wink. The sensations covering Cassandra’s entire unit were nearly enough to push her over the brink right then and there, but the true moment of overwhelmed delight came when Rapunzel grew tired of tending to her girlfriend’s balls...and instead turned her attention square to the woman’s tight, well-toned ass.

Cassandra squeaked with a mouthful of dick as she saw Rapunzel’s nose lay atop her sack, and was suddenly pierced by the wiggling, demanding presence of the queen of Corona’s tongue. The soldier’s toes curled and she offered a pathetic, muffled gasp when Rapunzel dipped inside of her, offering her far more than a royal rimming. That tongue had wedged in tight and deep, battering back and forth, and Rapunzel was so shameless that she even twisted a single finger inside as well, just so she could spread her lady in waiting’s tender entrance open. It was the same sort of frantic, depraved glee that Rapunzel had asked of the two visiting sisters of Arendelle, and she made it quite clear that she wouldn’t demand anything of those two girls that she herself wouldn’t match in terms of filth or wicked, sinful joy.

With three royals tending to her, with two hungry mouths slathering spit over her shaft and with a wild tongue going desperately frantic inside her ass, with her cocktip embraced by her own tongue...Cassandra couldn’t last long. With her legs dangling above her head and her body bound by Rapunzel’s hair, the lady in waiting gave a sharp and sudden noise of surprise as her member started to twitch. She blew her load into her own mouth without a trace of hesitation or shame, her cheeks almost instantly puffing out from the weight of her release and her senses quickly getting overwhelmed. While Anna and Elsa watched with blushing giggles Rapunzel made sure she positioned herself so she could see just over the edge of Cassandra’s balls, rewarding her beloved by driving her tongue deeper, harder, and all the more intently. She offered a giggle that sent vibrations across Cassandra’s asshole when the lady in waiting’s cum overflowed to such a state that it had no other option but to burst out of her nose, and when Cassandra started to gurgle and groan with a filled throat and a warm belly the queen finally pulled back on her body.

With tongue still lodged within the soldier’s ass, Rapunzel allowed Cassandra’s hips to raise just far enough to pull the tip of her dick past her lips. It only allowed Cassandra the chance to dump the rest of her throbbing payload over her own pretty features, and in the moment of reprieve Cassandra gave a wet, hot gasp while trying to swallow down what cum she could. Thankfully, there were two visitors to Corona that night that had been well-trained to crave the taste of creamy spunk, and she didn’t have to wear her cum on her face for long as Elsa and Anna dipped downward, slurping and suckling and giggling all the while. Scooping it around their fingers and feeding it to each other, sharing tiny kisses with white ribbons of cream in between, they even pressed their tongues slowly over Cassandra’s cheeks and across her lips, so eager they were to do their part and earn yet another treat.

While the two sisters kissed and cuddled and cleaned all in the same moment, Rapunzel finally plucked her tongue from Cassandra’s ass and peeked down at the strong, defiant woman that had always stood by her. Her smile was charming and loving, her gaze affectionate and warm, and when she smoothed her hand across Cassandra’s still-trembling balls, caught sight of her girlfriend’s eyes and smiled.

“Hope you had fun, Cassandra~” Rapunzel cooed, and finally released the grip on her girlfriend’s cock with her hair. As soon as she did so the soldier unleashed yet another short torrent of backed-up cream, her entire body convulsing as a mini-orgasm shuddered through her. With one last strike of cum from brow to lips on her face, Cassandra was blushing as she stared upward - into the adoring, freckled face of the Queen of Corona. “It pays to be my lady in waiting, doesn’t it?”

Cassandra, with her cock still trembling and the lips of Elsa and Anna still upon her, desperately slurping up the new streak of cum, could only pathetically whimper and nod within the hair-bound trap keeping her in place. No woman in her right mind could possibly argue Rapunzel’s statement, and for Cassandra’s part, she couldn’t be any happier to be the queen’s right hand woman. Her guardian. Her girlfriend.

She was the confidant of the single most depraved, wild bitch in all the various kingdoms, and the benefits of being such were tremendous.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A little Elsanna tease for the holidays. Ho ho ho!
> 
> Check me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales) if you like my work!


End file.
